The present invention relates to stamping machines, and relates more particularly to such a stamping machine for stamping trademarks, logos, patterns, etc., on products.
FIG. 1 shows a stamping machine for stamping trademarks, logos, patterns, etc., on products. This conventional structure of stamping machine is still not satisfactory in function and have various drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. With respect to the rubber stamping head:
The rubber stamping head is fixedly secured in place when installed, and reciprocated in vertical during stamping. Therefore, the rubber stamping head is applicable for stamping a specific kind of products. For stamping different products, different rubber stamping heads shall be used.
2. With respect to the slide which carries the rubber stamping head:
The slide is moved properly as: vertically downwards to stamp on the workpiece.fwdarw.vertically upwards to leave from the workpiece.fwdarw.horizontally backwards to the ink tray.fwdarw.vertically downwards to dip in ink.fwdarw.vertically upwards from the ink tray, horizontally forwards to the stamping position. During the operation of the slide, the distances of the horizontal and vertical strokes are not adjustable. However, because different workpieces have different sizes, the position of each workpiece of different size must be properly adjusted to fit the stamping action of the rubber stamping head. However, it is complicated to adjust the position of each workpiece subject to its size.
3. With respect to the ink feeder:
The supply of ink is manually operated by the operator. When the printing machine is operated, the operator must carefully watch the consumption of ink and keep supplying ink to the ink tray properly. If the concentration of ink is not properly controlled, stamping errors will occur soon.
4. With respect to the scraper carrier:
The scrapper carrier is not detachable, therefore the maintenance work is complicated to perform, and the stamping operation is complicated when color printing is required; the position of the scraper blade cannot be lowered, therefore the scraper blade tends to be damaged during the operation; the scraper carrier tends to vibrate during the operation; the scraper blade and the ink application brush cannot be operated at the same elevation; the ink brush is to supply ink in a vertical direction but not in a horizontal direction, therefore ink cannot be evenly supplied; the scraper holder and the ink brush holder tend to be jammed in ink during the operation; the scraper holder and the ink brush holder are separately installed and tend to be damaged easily; the ink brush of the ink applicator cannot evenly supply ink; the ink applicator is difficult to clean and maintain; the ink brush must be regularly replaced; ink tends to be splashed to contaminate the printing machine and the workpieces during the operation; the ink application wheel achieves only a limited printing area.
5. With respect to the ink tray assembly:
The side-loading design of the ink tray complicates the installation of the ink tray assembly, the scraper holder, and the ink brush holder; because of the deep design of the ink tray, ink tends to be splashed out of the ink tray assembly, and the ink tray assembly tends to be stuck by ink; the locating steel plate tends to deform, causing the application of ink affected; the ink tray is made of aluminum alloy, which tends to react with ink and solvent, and to affect the printing quality; the cleaning work of the ink tray assembly is difficult to perform because it cannot be conveniently dismantled.
6. With respect to the workpiece conveying mechanism:
The workpiece conveying mechanism, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises an air cylinder 1, a rectangular block 11 reciprocated by the air cylinder 1. The rectangular block 11 has two triangular projecting strips 111 supported on a respective spring at the top side for moving the workpiece table plate 2. When the rectangular block 11 is moved forwards, the triangular projecting strips 111 force a first workpiece table plate 2 forwards. When the rectangular block 11 is moved backwards, the triangular projecting strips 111 are forced downwards by a second workpiece table plate 2. When the rectangular block 11 passes over the second workpiece table plate 2, the triangular projecting strips 111 are forced upwards to their former positions by the respective springs for forwarding a nest workpiece table plate.